rising love and trouble
by midnight wolf223
Summary: Kagomes friend joins the group [sess already joined the group] is there more to her friend than meets the eye
1. Default Chapter

Midnight wolf223:Hey there! I would just like to say that I do not own Inuyasha. Isn't that right kio.

Sesshomaru: that's right kiobito (I think that's how u spell it) but do I have to like kagome [comes up behind her and starts nibbling her neck]

Midnight wolf223:mmmm I'll change it and put me in there but we have to continue the story so mmmm can u do the exclaimer fluffy mmmm\

Sesshoumaru: sure midnight wolf223 does not own Inuyasha or any other inuyasha characters in this story [starts kissing her on the lips but midnight wolf waves goodbye for now]

Chapter 1

It was a bright sunny day. The birds were singing and there was no clouds in the sky. Nothing but peace.

"SIT," except for a little group that was resting in the village in Inuyasha's forests. The group was made up of a demon exterminator, Sango, a pervert monk, Miroku, a little fox demon , Shippo ,a ignorant hanyuo , Inuyasha, and a miko from the future named Kagome. This group has been traveling along fr the search of jewel shards for the past 3 years. And just a month ago Inuyasha's brother joined the group to find the jewel shards and defeat Naraku.

"Bitch get back here. We have jewel shards to find!" Inuyasha said from getting of the ground.He has followed Kagome into the forest and saw that she was leaving.

"Inuyasha I have to go back. I have to see my family just give me two days! Please!" she begged him.

"feh. fine. Kikyo would never have done this. She was so much more prettier and stronger than you." Inuyasha said. 

Kagome's eyes started to water. She turned on her heal and ran to the well. Once she got there she jumped over the edge and a blue light washed over her. Once she reached the other side of the well she climbed up the latter. When she was finally out of the well she could not take it anymore she broke down crying leaning against the well. What she did not notice was that the door to the well opened the person who opened it saw Kagome crying. The person ran to the crying girls side and took her into a great big hug. Kagomes crying stopped until she only sniffed a little. Kagome turned to look at the person who had comforted her. It was a girl who was shorter than her with brown hair with some dirty blonde hair that went past her shoulders and barely tanned skin. But it was her eyes that was so great, they could change color from green to blue and if you look into them you could see speaks of gold . The girl had a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you Emily "Kagome whispered.

"no problem now tell me what happened." Emily said. Emily knew all about the well and Kagome's friends and adventures. Kagome replayed what Inuyasha said to her and by Emily's face Inuyasha would be in a lot of pain.

"I'm going to kill that on of a bitch. This is the last time he's going to hurt your feelings. I'm going through that well and giving him a piece of my mind. Kagome, may I have a jewel shard?" Emily asked

Kagome nodded and asked why. "I have an idea that the well will let me pass through if I have one of the jewel shards. Now come on I want to go yell at him for making you cry once again." Emily said tugging on Kagome's arm. 

"Emily you don't have to do that. I don't want you to be mad at Inuyasha." Kagome said trying to change Emily's mind for Inuyasha's sake because when Emily is mad it is a very scary thing.

"Don't you even try to defend him he brought this on himself." Emily said and walked over to the well. Kagome just sighed and got ready to jump back through the well with her friend. [god have mercy on Inuyasha because Emily won't] And with that thought the two girls jumped into the well for the past without any problems.

Midnight wolf223:so how do u like it? Please review. How do u like it fluffy?

Sesshoumaru: It was ok but when do I get to mate with u?

Midnight wolf223:not until later fluffy, but we can snuggle now if you want, all you have to do is tell everyone to review.

Sesshoumaru: Please review 


	2. the meeting

Midnight wolf223: Hello there. I would just like to say that I do not own Inuyasha and I never will. Now on to the story Sesshoumaru is waiting so Bye.

Chapter 2: The meeting

When Emily and Kagome climbed out of the well, all Emily could do was stare. [It is so beautiful here. I would stay here forever.] Emily was snapped out of her daze by a wrong feeling like something was out of place. Emily cautiously got out of the well but signaled Kagome to stay there for a minute. And it was a good thing she did that because as she took a few steps forward a giant snake like demon rushed into the clearing and yelled "Give me your jewel shard I know you have one I can smell it."

[I have to get it away so Kagome can get away safely] Emily thought and out loud she told the demon " I f you want it so much you have to catch me." and with that she ran as fast as she can . She was a really bad runner but her fear kept her going. She felt the snake demon right behind her. She did not dare to look back. The snake finally caught up with her and smacked her into a tree. Emily hit the tree with a yelp, but did not lose sight. When she looked around her she saw the demon right in front of her was the demon getting ready to attack and a sharp rock that she could probably use. The rock was right in her reach.

The demon chose that time to talk," If you give me the shard I will make your death quick."

Emily struggled to sit up and said "never".

"Fine your death" and with that the snake demon attack. But Emily grabbed the rock and drove it into the demons head. The demon was still alive but barely so Emily took the rock again and slit its throat. Emily started to limp her way back to the well. Emily's vision started to darken but she tried to keep from closing her eyes as Emily finally made it back to the clearing what she saw made her heart twist.

In the clearing was Kagome crying her eyes out and trying to tell what happened to a group of people who Emily guessed were her friends. Suddenly two of the people looked up and when the others saw them looking at me they looked up too. When Kagome saw me she jumped from the persons arms she was being comforted in and ran to me and yelled "EMILY."

All I could do was smile as she hugged me but my energy and vision was fading fast. I slumped near the closest tree and whispered to Kagome " I am glad you are ok now Inuyasha is the one with dog ears right?" she nodded but had a confused expression on her face.

I used all of my strength to get up and walk slowly over to him. He had this confused expression on his face. I smiled as I walk up to him but when I was a foot away from him and looking up at him my face changed to one that was filled with rage. He Gulped and stepped back.I took a deep breath and with all my might I screamed" IF KAGOME EVER COMES BACK TO ME CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL TAKE YOU TO HELL MYSELF INSTEAD OF THAT DEAD MIKO BITCH YOU LOVE AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL EARTHS END.DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He gulped and nodded slowly. "good" I said and with all my last strength I punched him in the face. After that I lost conscience and only remember being caught in a strong arm and looking up into warm and worried gold eyes.

No one moved except for sesshoumaru ,for he caught the girl. 

*FLASHBACK*

Sesshomaru's prov 

I was just sitting in the tree watching the little group that I, Sesshoumaru joined. Then my nose picked up two scents coming from the direction of the well and a low demons aura near the well. The fist scent was the miko's ,lavender and vanilla , but the other one was one I never smelled before but would like to more often. The second scent was of apples and oranges.

Inuyasha also smelled the scents because he took off in their direction. I followed since I was curious who the scent belonged to. When we came to the clearing the miko, Kagome was crying and about to run off in the direction we came from which means she was going to get us. The lower demons aura was gone and there was a thick smell of blood in the air.

"I..bbbrroughttt…aa..friend.bback….with…meee…aaand…a…deemmon….sshoowwed.up….it..sensed..the.shards…wwe…had…Emily.told…me..to..stayy…hidden….andd..yelled..that..if…it..wanted..the..shardss.it..would..have ..to catch..then..you..arrived." was all you could get out of the sobs.

The demon exterminator tried to comfort her but it was no use. [her friend must have been close to her.] Then my nose picked up the apple and orange scent with blood mixed into it. I looked over at the clearing and so did my brother. There stood a girl with black pants and a black shirt that was ripped in the middle and was bleeding a lot. [how could a human still be alive] When the others noticed we what we were staring at Kagome jumped up and ran to the girl.[ So that must be her friend.] The girl leaned against the tree and the two whispered something and the girl got up and walked to my brother she smiled at first then her face turned into one of rage and she yelled" IF KAGOME EVER COMES BACK TO ME CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL TAKE YOU TO HELL MYSELF INSTEAD OF THAT DEAD MIKO BITCH YOU LOVE AND TORTURE YOU UNTIL EARTHS END.DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" 

Every one was surprised even me but I did not let it show. When he nodded she whispered good and punched him. I winced because blood started to come out of his nose. Then the girl fainted but before her eyes closed I caught some blue eyes with a tint of gold in them .[Those eyes……]

*End of Flashback*

I picked the girl up with my good arm and started my way back to the village. Every now or then I would look down at the girl in my arms.[ she was cute and she was not like some bimbos who starve themselves but not to chunky. ]She had curves that u could see through her clothes. [At least her clothes don't show as much as the other wench then all of the men would want to mate with her. Ahhhhhhh where did that come from ? But you have to admit she would probably attract males.]

Behind him were the others. Inuyasha was holding his nose so to stop the bleeding.

"Danm Inuyasha that girl got you good." Miroku commented

"Shut up Monk." Inuyasha snapped

"I am sorry Inuyasha, Emily was mad at you from what you said to me. She was pissed and you are lucky that she only punched you." Kagome said

"You mean she would have don more?" Sango asked

"I am not sure she could of done worst then punch you."


	3. dreams

Midnight wolf223: Hey everyone! how is it so far? Please review I need to know if I need to improve it. Now koi can you do the disclaimer.

Sesshoumaru: Midnight wolf223 does not own inuyasha.

Midnight wolf223: Thank you! Now back to the story!

Chapter three: comfort and dreams

The group reached Keade's hut in the matter of minutes. Of coarse Keade had a lot of questions but when she saw what condition Emily was in she told Sesshoumaru to put her right on the mat and told Sango to run and get some water. When Sango came back with the water Keade shooed the boys out of the hut and stripped the girl out of her clothes and took a good look at the injuries on her patient. She had a deep stab wound in her stomach and the girls whole back was bruised but that was mostly it. The girl also had a high temperature which was probably caused from some type of poison from when she was clawed.

"how is she Keade-san?" a very worried Kagome asked.

"She should be fine. I bandaged and stopped the blood and her back should heal with the healing herbs I put on her back. The poison should not effect her so much since most of it came out of her with the blood. She just needs rest for a couple of days then she is free to do what ever she wishes." Keade answered as the rest of the group came back into the hut.

The rest of the day everyone relaxed and the group pushed off shard hunting until the girl was well again. 

That night

Sesshoumaru's prov.

I was leaning against the wall in the hut next to the room that girl with the orange and apple scent just thinking. I found out her name is Emily.[ Such a strange name but she did come through the well. She had such soft hair, I wish I could run my hands through that hair… what the hell am I thinking. She's human for crying out loud. I, sesshoumaru lord of the western lands should not be thinking thoughts like thoughts like that. I can have anyone I chose what's so special about her?…….Maybe she's different. She did not even look at me when she walked through the clearing towards my brother even though I stick out…..maybe she just didn't see me……..why? Why am I thinking about this, I don't care what she thinks, she's human.] my thinking was interrupted by whimpers and crying in the other room. I looked around at the others and noticed that they were all asleep, except my half brother who probably went to see the dead miko. [o well might as well go see what is wrong with her since no one else seems to be awake.] And with that thought he got up with a swish of his clothing and went to see what was wrong with the female human.

The room that the female was resting smelt like herbs ,blood, and oranges. The smell of apple was barely visible with all the other scents but the smell did not catch my attention it was the girl lying on the mat in the middle of the room that kept rolling over whimpering. I walked to her right a knelt down right down by her side of her head. I let down my emotional less mask and moved a few strands of brown hair out of her fevered face.

Her face was flushed red and her skin was hot to touch. I left my hand on her cheek. What surprised me even more than her scent but her hand came up and covered mine that was resting on her cheek. I smiled a little unnoticeable smile at that action. When her hand touched mine her whimpering stopped and she relaxed under my touch. Since she stopped whimpering I was about to get up but the female somehow got a hold of my tail and held on to it. I sighed and tried to get the girl to let go but when I tried she just tightened her grip. I sighed once more and got more comfortable against the wall nearest to the girl and lifted her up and into my lap.

When I looked down into her face I was surprised to see that her eyes were open but barely. Her eyes were feverish but I could still make out a little blue with golden flecks. Then a suddenly as they were open they closed and she cuddled against my chest. I sighed and got ready for a long night.

Emily's prov.

Dream

I was in a field of all different kinds of flowers. There was also sakura trees lining the clearing and a beautiful waterfall. It was a breath taking site. I wondered around for a little while getting a better view of the trees ,flowers, and the waterfall. For once I was content just watching the waterfall and landscape.[ No brother to bother me. No school work. Just me] I sighed. But my piece did not last long,[ no I never last long] the sky turned a darker blue almost to a black. The flowers started to wilt and the water turned red.

"Hello Emily," a voice came from the woods[ I heard that voice somewhere before, but where?],"yes Emily we have met before remember all those terrible things I did. Kagome was not the only person to travel back through time. Remember all those people who were killed at the village you always visited it was all your fault they died from those wolfs and Rin." it said.

"No it wasn't. It was not my fault I couldn't let my demon side out if I couldn't control it, " I denied the voice.

"Oh but you stupid girl it was your fault. Remember you just sat and hid there while all those people were being killed." the voice said taunting her.

"No it wasn't like that I tried to get up and help but I couldn't some one put a spell on me. I won't listen to you." Emily screamed and covered her 

"Oh but you can hear me even though you cover your ears. Remember Rin I was there when she was slaughtered by the wolfs. And you want to know a secret I was the one who cast the spell." The voice said and the owner stepped out of the shadows.

"Damn you Naraku why? Why?" Emily screamed but before he answered her she found herself in a different setting. This one was a grassy cliff. There was a figure dressed in white sitting off of the edge. I could tell it was male by the figures out line. He turned around but his face was shadowed so I couldn't identify him. I started to walk closer to him to see his face but when I was about to look up into his face I was brought out of it by a warm hand on my cheek.

End of dream

My eyes slowly opened. And the first thing I saw was a pair of warm gold eyes. All around me I felt safe and I wanted to stare in those eyes forever but my eyes were to heavy at the moment and I went to sleep dreaming about those golden eyes.

Midnight wolf223: please review I need to know how it is.


	4. the truth

Midnight wolf223: hey people I do not own inuyasha. I hope u enjoy the fic .Byez

Chapter: 4 Memories

Regular

The sun rose over the mountains causing sunlight to fill into the hut. Soon the occupants of the hut awoke to start a new day. First to wake was Inuyasha who was up in a tree sleeping. He did not leave it but he did not leave it until he heard Kagome call him for breakfast. Next who were up were Sango and Miroku because of his hand slid south of sango's back during the night.

SMACK

That slap woke up the rest of the occupants even the 2 lovebirds in the next room.

In the next room

Emily's 

I woke up once again to feel this furry thing wrapped around me. When I looked at it it reminded me of the thing that hung over sesshoumaru's shoulder. I then followed the fluffy thing around me to its owner. It belonged to one of the people in the clearing. When my eyes caught his I could only think one thing.[ beautiful.] We stared at each other for a while but then I looked away. I couldn't keep his gaze. Then I remembered my dream. I held back my tears and gently unwrapped his tail from around me. I bowed and thanked him quietly. I then made my way towards the door. I knew I still had a fever but I needed to get some air and think.

I did not know where I was going and my clothes were all ripped up and covered in blood.[ well mostly.] I just walked and paid no attention to my surroundings. My walking lead me to a river. I sat on the grass just staring off at the river. I remember that day so well that Naraku was talking about. If I was there then maybe Rin would be alive now.[ She was like a daughter to me. After I found the portal to the past and met Rin I took care of her. I knew I should have went that day but I was to late, when I got there everyone was dead no one survived.] A tear ran down my cheek.

Flashback

" Going out mom c u lata." the 15 year old Emily yelled while running out of the door.

She ran down the street and turned left and sprinted straight into the woods. She has been going to the woods almost every day she made her way down a trail and took a right through some bushes. There stood a little stump. But no one new that if you jump up on it it would take you to past Japan. When she first found the stump it was a big surprise but she meet Rin and her village. {midnight wolf: everyone speaks the same language.} Her and Rin were very close. They played every time she came to her time. Emily even brought food for the little girl every time she came. But this time something did not feel right. Something was wrong.

When she reached the other time she ran to the village. Once she got there she gasped and closed her eyes. All over the ground was blood and some bodies. Then something hit her that made her take a full sprint and look all over the dead village. [Where's Rin?] When she looked all over the village and she still couldn't find her she broke down crying. [I'll return home since there is nothing to come here for] Then she trudged her way home. She didn't smile for a whole 4 months morning over her lose and planted a bunch of roses next to her house since it was Rin's favorite flower.

End of Flashback 

All the memories were to much for her she broke down crying. She sat there for an hour trying to stop her tears. Finally when she ran out of tears to cry she splashed some water on her face and headed back to the way she thought was back to the village. All of a sudden she heard a scream of "Pervert." and new she was going the right way and walked to where the voice was heard from. 

Kagome

I walked into the other room where Emily should have been but when I walked through the door way no one was in the room. I walked out of the door and went to ask anyone if they have seen her. First I asked Inuyasha but all he said was "feh, why should I know where that wench went." All I did was sigh and walked away. I then went to ask Sango and Miroku but they both said that they both did not know. That was then Sesshoumaru came up and said "Your friend has gone out for a walk." I was surprised that he knew where she was but I smiled at him and thanked him. That was the moment Miroku picked to grope Sango's but.

"Pervert" was heard throughout the forest. 

I looked over at the now unconscious monk and the very mad women standing above him. Shippio was just shaking his head whispering "when will he learn." I smiled at the scene it came as to be a normal thing to see.

Inuyasha came over to the small group of humans and demons and started to rant at how they should head out. That we were going to slow and needed to move faster. [ why can't he think of anything besides those stupid shards. Am I really just a shard detector? I will follow him to hell and back to be next to him. If only I could tell him I love him and he loves me back. Come on Kag stop dreaming.] Emily came back and heard the sigh that came from Kagome's lip but just looked a t her worriedly. After 20 minutes of listening to Inuyasha's bickering the group packed up their things and Emily and Kagome went through the well to gather some of her clothes and other necessities. After the two came back the group started on their way. 

Inuyasha in the front with Kagome walking behind him. Behind Kagome was Miroku and Sango with Kiara and Shippou. At the very end was Emily and Sesshoumaru. Emily was at the end because her injuries were still hurting her and Sesshoumaru just did not care and was in deep thought about the events that happened last night. The group traveled deep into the Western lands heading to a rumor of a shard at the ends of its border. They traveled till late into the evening and set up camp. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru kept their senses open for danger. While the humans got as much rest as they could.

Emily's dream

Everything is black, my arms were bound over my head. I then heard a chuckle and could make out a figure in the darkness. It was Naraku, I struggled in the shackles that held me my only thought was [ if only I could reach my dagger.]

My struggling only added to his amusement. Another sound of chains rattling brought my attention to my right. When I turned to look I was surprised; it was Kagome. It seemed that she did not realize that was next to her until Naraku spoke," Hello my pets; I have some good news for you." Me and Kagome shared a look and gave Naraku our attention. He continued," I have a potion from an old ……..friend and wanted to test it out ,Now the question is who? Don't worry I will still visit your dreams now and then to torture you like always!" It was quiet for a few moments and I was thinking [I have nothing to lose it should be me instead of Kagome.]

Kagome's dream

When Naraku told us about his "Good News" I went into panic but what Emily did next surprised me. She offered to take the potion instead of me. I tried to stop her but she already drank it and disappeared from her chains. I glared at Naraku with all the hatred I could muster up. But he just laughed and pushed his lips over mine.[ yuck what does this bastard think he is doing.] I bit his lip and then I woke up.

End of Kagome's dream

Kagome sat straight up in her sleeping bag sweating and wiping her lips from that disgusting kiss. She could still taste his blood. She looked over to Emily's sleeping bag to find that she was up also. I motioned for her to follow me and she nodded. With that the two girls left the camp. Neither one of them ever noticing the intense gaze following them.

With Kagome and Emily

The two girls walked a distance till they were sure no sharp hearing could hear what they were going to talk about. When they finally thought it was safe they faced each other. That's all they did for five minutes neither saying anything. Finally Kagome spoke up, " do you know what the potion is?"

Emily sighed and sat down leaning against the tree. "yes, before I explain what the potion is there is something you should know. Its about my past." Kagome was slightly surprised ,she knew Emily was hiding something but never could figure it out. Emily sighed again." You are not the only one to travel back to this era. Before I met you I also could travel back to this era. But I didn't come out from a well, there was a portal between some trees and it came out at a small village." Emily smiled at the memory as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I traveled back and forth for about a year and even adopted a small little girl as a daughter. Then one day when I went back to the village it was being attacked by wolfs. I I couldn't move someone put a spell on me." Sad tears made their way down her cheeks. "I never saw my daughter again and everyone died that day. But the worst part was that I am a demon." Her illusions around herself fall leaving a pale young women sitting there. Emily now had longer brown glossy hair with auburn highlights and had 2 purple stripes across each cheek. She grew taller and filled out more and had sharp dainty claws. But her eyes stayed the same but you could see the gold better. Her ears were pointed and a fluffy tail matched her hair.

Kagome was shocked. She shook her head and smiled at her friend. Emily was looking down not wanting to see her friends reaction. "That is so cool! But what does this have to do with the potion?" 

Emily was smiled at her friend and was glad she didn't run away. "The potion is to weaken me. I won't be able to change into my true form till he's dead. I heard of the potion once and it is made out of his blood so…"

Kagome just nodded in understanding. "Are you going to change back or stay that way?"

"I'm going to change back." A bright light surrounds Emily and the old human Emily is sitting were the demoness once was. She gets up and starts to walk back to camp. Calling back to her friend, "come on the others will be up when we get back." The pair of friends started to walk through the rich forest.

Midnight wolf223: so what do you think? Review!!!!


End file.
